Covered In Scars
by Skullcandy2856123
Summary: Stiles was gone... He was found two years later in a maze with no memory of who he was... He was covered in Scars... The Maze Runner/Teen Wolf
1. New Discoveries

**Chapter Text**

 **one.**

They told him that his name was Stiles Stilinski not Thomas and that he had been missing for four years .His father was a Sheriff and his mother died when he was twelve years old of a brain disease. The world was still alive ,there was no flare it was all a lie and all of them were stolen by W.I.C.K.E.D and had their memories taken father had been told about him being located and been told what had happened and he was on his way to meet him, he had apparently not taken the news that his son couldn't remember him very well breaking down in tears when he was told this piece of information

They had tried to separate them into dormitories, but there was a massive uproar over this revelation they all now slept in the massive food hall in sleeping bags. He shared a space with Theresa, Newt and Minho with Gally and Chuck nearby the doctors tried to get them to call each other by are so called "real" names but we all refused ,those names were unfamiliar and only managed to remind us of the life we had lost and would never get back.

The physical exam had been a disaster , when they removed their shirts there was silence throughout the room ,you could have heard a pin drop. They were aware that they all had scars but they thought it was normal, living in the glade for so long had made them all carry a deep brown tan and strong muscles from working in the fields. Thomas was the worst which wasn't saying much as the others had horrific scarring as well, his back was covered in scars, claw marks from grievers had painted every surface of the skin on his back while his front was even worse if that was even possible, slashes from knives and burns from the fire their body told a million horror stories and the haunted look that was present in all of their eyes told of the horrors they witnessed in the glade while kidnapped by W.I.C.K.E.D.

Their bodies were strong but had been starved of all processed food everything they had eaten was grown by them nobody trusting the food W.I.C.K.E.D had routinely sent up in the crates. It had soon became the gladers notice that their leaders families all lived in a place called Beacon rest of them were spread throughout the world but they all realised that all of them had one person that they would be able to contact.

Chucks family was a group of people called the Hales according to the government officials most of his family had been killed in a large fire a couple of years after his disappearance and he only had three surviving family members left ,one of them being his family was the McCalls he was taken during a family vacation in Mexico and his parents had split soon after ,with his brother staying with their was an Argent and her mother and father lived in Beacon hills with Theresa's fraternal twin sister , whatever that meant.

Minhos parents had a moved to Beacon hills six months ago with his twin sister he was a was a Martin and his unique accent was from the twelve years he had spent in England, his family had moved to Beacon Hills after his disappearance, after W.I.C.K.E.D had made it seem like he had been brutally was taken from the graveyard after he had gone to speak to his mother's grave and he had never been seen again.

They were told that Thomas's father was taking them all back to Beacon Hills and they would be reunited with their families then.

John had been in shock when he realised that the man standing in front of him was his sixteen year old son he almost hadn't recognised car ride back to Beacon Hills was awkward at best after the bittersweet reunion between him and Stil-Thomas he had taken a glance at the rest of the teenagers he was going to be driving back to Beacon Hills and wanted to scream and murder all the people who had hurt them and his precious son.

The car was stifling hot but none of them complained ,John had risked a glance backwards and frowned they were all dressed in neutral toned clothes that were worn and ripped in places and whilst they all looked calm he could see the hidden sign of fear tense shoulders and clenched their sanity and his ,he decided to stop at a service opening so all of them could stretch and get some fresh air.

He knew the offer of new clothes would be shot down immediately, none of them trusting him enough to take gifts off him .He was surprised at the scars he could see peeking out of the worn edges of their sleeves and t shirt collars,for some stupid reason he had a small hope that Stil-Thomas would be fine and there would be no trauma or nightmares but he had known that his wish would never come true,they held themselves like soldiers, checking and calculating the possible escape routes and how much of a threat certain people where.

His father had driven them to a mansion in the middle of the woods and they had been told that they would be meeting their parents soon. Making their way into the large house Thomas lead him being the leader of the group he was flanked by Newt, Minho and Gally with Theresa bring up the rear , if the Sheriff had noticed how they had all instinctively circled Chuck it wasn't mentioned. The hallway had lead onto a living room that had a roaring fire and four massive sofas the whole house bustled with energy even though there was no one to me seen.

They were then informed that there families were on their way and would be there in about ten to fifteen minutes, they knew what was to come all there families would have some type of hope that they would remember them .Thomas was building up a wall making sure that they're most likely invasive and insensitive question wouldn't crack him and make him want to throw one of them at a wall of call them shank.

The door opened as a horde of people flooded through the tiny opening all of them fighting to get to the living room first. They all stopped as they saw them sitting there on the sofas squashed together with Thomas sitting on an armrest angled slightly towards his group of friends ready at a moment's notice to attack and defend for his older dark skinned woman had tears running town her cheek at the sight of her long lost son.


	2. Surviving The World

**two.**

The group of people who were standing in front of them were a diverse range of ages some obviously in their early teens while some looked like mature was in tears knowing that he baby boy was one of theses strong young people and her eyes wandered over the faces of each of the individuals trying to identify her she saw him and she nearly cried with grief,she had known it was stupid but deep down she had this fear that there was a mistake and they didn't find her boy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thomas was shocked when he was engulfed in a hug by a teenage boy who had a crooked jaw line and a dopey grin plastered across his face,on reflex he tripped him and slammed him onto the hard wooden floor his foot pressed firmly over the boy's throat, which he could easily snap. A deafening silence engulfed the room after the echo of the boys head snapping against the floor was heard, he glanced up and saw the large group of peoples mouths hanging open in shock over what he had done their faces lined with confusion, with one red headed girl taking a step back in almost like she was shocked over something he had done,what he had done he wasn't able to fathom an idea,

"Stiles" croaked the boy ,held hostage by Thomas's foot to his throat he face holding an expression of confusion and betrayal.

"Stiles" repeated Thomas confused by the fact this boy he didn't know had called him this peculiar name."What the shuck is a Stiles" he asked looking to the group of people the boy had arrived with for an answer.

At this statement the red headed girl broke down in tears ,she was quickly pulled into a hug by a girl with black hair and pale porcelain like skin, who glared at Thomas her eyes glinting with tears.

The group in comparison to the gladers were dressed to the nines in bright colours and short skirts that were made out of soft stretchy gladers were dressed in tight easy to move in clothing, that where in bland colours ,wearing big clunky military boots that were steel toed.

Teresa was in shock as she looked at the group of individuals that had burst into the room not five minutes ago wondering which one of these people were her real "family" and a deep resentment festered as she saw what luxury these people lived in which they obviously took for granted and how she and the rest of the gladers had never experienced anything like this and had no idea of what half of these things were.

Gally looked on in shock as he realised that some of these people were the reason W.I.C.K.E.D had taken him in his eyes they could have done something that would have prevented him from being taken away and not have been forced to watch friends be ripped apart by grievers ,or at the start never come back out the maze because they didnt know that nobody could ever survive a night in the maze , until Thomas.

Chuck was amazed by everything he had seen everything was so big and there was so much of everything he was glad he was out of the maze,but he knew life wouldn't be as simple as it was in the maze .He held resentment for his biological family as he thought that they could have saved him but he knew the resentment was worse for Thomas as he had gone through the most and had been affected the most by W.I.C.K.E.D.s sick little games that they played on the remaining gladers when they were bored.

Newt was disgusted by what he saw all these people were dressed in fancy clothing they obviously never experienced anything that had seriously affected them, he also new that they wouldn't survive a day in the maze.

Minho was nearly laughing as he saw the group of people in front of him dressed in high heels and expensive clothing, the next thing he did was look at Thomas who looked angry that they could be related to these people who obviously took great pleasure in having expensive clothing that wouldn't help at all in the maze they were all dressed so impractically he couldn't believe it.

Suddenly one of the men of the group stepped forward and cleared his throat " My name is Chris Argent and this" he pointed to the raven haired girl who had comforted the redhead earlier " is my daughter Allison, her twin sister Ava was stolen from us by W.I.C.K.E.D"

Newt snorted at this revelation "so what, you think because you're related to one of us you can suddenly think we will trust and want to live with you?" the pure disbelief and anger in Newts voice was eye opening to the PAck who realised the people standing in front of them had no idea who they were , and they certainly wouldn't trust them especially with what they had to endure when they were in the hostages of W.I.C.K.E.D.

Hearing the anger and disbelief in his boyfriend's tone made Thomas' foot accidentally press down onto Scott's neck,which caused him to start clawing at Thomas' foot in to release the pressure on his throat,that had been preventing him from being able to take air into his hardly cared that he had done this and only pressed harder on the boys throat to get him to stop resisting.

He finally released Scott,who gasped and clawed at his throat taking large breaths of air as he was finally able to breath,and ran to Newts side ensnaring him in a hug .His arms tightening around the smaller blonde boys body,in a shocking turn of events Thomas, started possessively biting and kissing at Newts neck leaving a small line of hickeys in his at the the joint between his neck and shoulder made Newt let out a loud moan, his hips grinding back into Thomas crotch instinctively ,making him bite Newts neck in retaliation.

A choking noise was heard from the Packs direction as Lydia looked on in jealousy at was was transpiring between Thomas and Newt at that moment in time,Thomas had managed to finally detach himself from Newts side,who eyes were glazed over in pleasure,the rest of the gladers had surrounded Newt instinctively protecting him from any kind of danger.

"What was that ?" exclaimed Lydia , her face turning an unpleasant shade of red that clashed with her hair as she practically screamed in anger at the revelation that New and Thomas were together,boyfriends.

Minho and Teresa smirked at her anger and exchanged a knowing look ,both of them internally laughing at this group of people stupidity , "that " Teresa answered "was Thomas comforting and protecting Newt" finishing her statement with a glare directed at the annoying redhead that had been throwing a tantrum. "Is that a problem ?" Minho asked,his tone implying that if anyone objected they would be in a serious amount of pain by the time he was finished with them.

Lydia who had not learnt her lesson from the first time she had insulted the glader,sneered and made a snotty comment about how "you're all a bunch of cowards",at this comment Teresa lost it lunging at Lydia, being pulled back at the last minute by Thomas who whispered something in her ear,in an unknown language,this somehow made her calm down ,but she glared at Lydia the rest of the night her eyes glinting with promise of payback for her insensitive comment.


	3. Together,Always

div id="chapter-5" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.62px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"three./strongbr /Lydia's comment had not been taken very well by the gladers,all of them refusing to acknowledge their biological families presence completely blanking had been told that they would have to be tested for what grade they would be in at school as there had been concerns about how much school they had missed and how they would fare at high school with the of the gladers had a problem ,taking in the information ,but still not making any sound to show that they had heard what had been said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thomas had lunged and only barely managed to hold Teresa back ,not because she would lose Teresa was brutal in a fight and what fight to the last breath to win or protect her stopped her as he was well aware that the redhead girl was trying to find any way to paint herself as the victim and trying to get rid of Teresa which he would never let happen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The pack had been shocked at Thomas reaction to what Teresa had done ,they had been sure that he would punish or reprimand her in some way but he only laughed at the situation ,after her had let Teresa hadn't realised that the boy she was jealous of was her fraternal twin brother Newt and she most likely wouldn't care if she had known./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-br /The test they had to take consisted of three parts a section on English and Math the basics of arithmetic's and such , a second one on history and geography and a third that wouldn't count towards to where they would be placed but it assessed their physical abilities such as running and simple exercises. As expected they all passed with flying colours Thomas and Minho excelling the most in the physical exam with Teresa,Gally and Newt not far behind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The pack had been shocked that they had done so well,Lydia had been in a rage after she realised that their predicted IQ's were over fifty points higher than hers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So" Thomas asked ,curious about what would happen in their future "when do we start school" he ended with a smirk in the Packs general direction./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Your start tomorrow" Peter answered his eyes quickly going over each of the gladers faces until he found the one that was his son and his breath hitched,his heart in his throat as he saw how much he looked like his mother ,he had Peter's eyes though./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's your birthday soon Stiles" Scott informed Thomas a dopey grin spreading across his face ,the room froze as they heard this and cringed when they realised what Thomas reaction may be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thomas frowned,his forehead furrowing as he racked his brain for an answer finally he asked "What the hell is a birthday ?" he inquired his mouth curling downwards into a frown as he realised he didn't know,turning to his fellow gladers they shrugged none having a clue of what the thing known as a "birthday" was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You could have hear a pin drop in the room as everyone was shocked into silence by Thomas' rather innocent wanted to gather him in her eyes and whisper that things would all be nearly screamed at the cruelty of the world ,first his son had been stolen from him a meagre three months after his wife had died and now his baby boy didn't know what a birthday was, it had been a tradition in the Stilinski family before Claudia had been taken ill that on Stiles birthday they would go ice skating ,Claudia insisting that it would help Stiles control his long awkward gangly limbs that he seemed to have no control over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In the end it was Melissa that answered Thomas question " A birthday is when you celebrate you day of birth and the fact that you are a year older and a year wiser" she stated looking at the gladers to see if her answer was satisfactory ,noticing that they had no questions she sat down on one of the armchairs,wanting to in her warm bed at home but knowing that her wish wouldn't come true she forced herself to stay awake and not fall asleep in the warm embrace of the soft armchair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh " Thomas murmured "why would you bother celebrating the day you were born" he wondered grunted in agreement " it would be such a waste of time and resources, why would you waste food on a stupid born day celebration ?" he wondered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Scott made a choking sound at Newt flippant comment he couldn't believe what he had said "its birth-day not born day" Scott stated , correcting Newts earlier statement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Whatever" Newt muttered,blanking the Pack and turning towards Thomas to talk about all this new information they had been informed of in such a short amount of time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"_/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""First day of school" the Sheriff shouted his voice travelling up the stairs and into Thomas and the gladers place of sanctuary and sleep. Unbeknown to him the gladers were already awake used to awaking with the sun, with no chores to do like running the glade or cooking and the harvesting of the gladers crops which had been their only food source./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thomas had been working our for five hours straight his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his grey shirt soaked through,Newt appreciated the view staring at Thomas' bare muscled chest as he stripped himself of his sweaty garments leaving him in a pair of tight jeans."Stop staring" muttered Thomas ,his statement obviously aimed at Newt who was too busy ogling his boyfriend's body to acknowledge what Thomas had told him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Newt smirked licking his lips and nearly moaning when he saw Thomas back muscles contract as he did pull ups from the door frame./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Lets just go downstairs" Thomas stated ,rolling his eyes at his boyfriends actions .Newt nodded and skipped down the stair into the kitchen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hey Sheriff do you have a spare shirt I could wear, all mine are dirty" Thomas asked to the Sheriff's back as he was making coffee./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah sur-" the Sheriff's coffee mug slipped out of his grasp and smashed on the kitchen laminated flooring...his face was one of shock as his eyes scanned Thomas' bare had come to the obvious conclusion that his son had been physically as well as mentally scarred but seeing the full extent was horrifying,his Stiles was gone and replaced by a stranger with tanned skin ,envious muscle definition and a myriad of injuries, that ranged from stab and bullet wounds to little cuts on the palm of his hands. He was absolutely covered in scars they were a work of art ,criss-crossing his broad shoulders and back some old and white while some were newer and baby pink in colour./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What happened to you" he whispered his eyes glittering in the light shining with tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Life" was the only answer Thomas offered, it was only one world but it said a lot about what he and the rest of the Gladers had gone through during their time in the maze and in the grasps of W.I.C.K.E.D./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Clearing his throat and trying to pull himself together he answered Thomas question " there's a full set of drawers full of t-shirts in the room you and Newt slept in"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Seeing that Thomas had not said anything to show the Sheriff he had heard his useful advice ,he thanked the man and took control of the situation by catching Thomas' wrist and dragging him up the stairs and into the room they had been given to sleep in the night the look of things it used to be THomas old room when he had been Stiles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""This is gonna be a journey "Thomas snaked as Newt searched through the drawers to find Thomas a shirt ,who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed smiling softly at his boyfriend's antics./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We'll survive" retorted Newt , temporarily stepping away "Together" Thomas murmured as he caught Newt in a hug pressing his forehead against Newts .He smiled "Always " he whispered lightly kissing Thomas on the lips./p  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapter-6" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Chapter Management/h3  
ul class="chapter actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; float: right; text-align: center; color: #2a2a2a;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top: 1px solid #bbbbbb; border-right: 1px solid #bbbbbb; border-left: 1px solid #bbbbbb; border-bottom-color: #aaaaaa; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0.375em auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%) #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/9281171/chapters/22034789/edit"Edit Chapter/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top: 1px solid #bbbbbb; border-right: 1px solid #bbbbbb; border-left: 1px solid #bbbbbb; border-bottom-color: #aaaaaa; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0.375em auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%) #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/9281171/chapters/22034789" data-confirm="Are you sure you want to delete this chapter? This will delete all comments on the chapter as well and cannot be undone!" data-method="delete"Delete Chapter/a/li  
/ul  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;" /div  
/div 


End file.
